


Prompt Challenge: Hetalia and Tony Stark

by KitCatGreenCat



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCatGreenCat/pseuds/KitCatGreenCat
Summary: A prompt challenge of Tony Stark being the main character and him interacting with the personifications of the nations.This is open to everyone, have fun with it. ;)





	Prompt Challenge: Hetalia and Tony Stark

When I think of Hetalia, I think that out of all the Avengers Tony would know about the personifications. Tony is in everything, there is no way he wouldn't know about them. He also has a lot of influence on politics and the population. When ever the Avengers are in trouble with the government or press wise he is usually the one to deal with it and fix it. His company is also international so when he travels and is in other countries he would probably run into the different personifications.

So in general I would like to see a fanfiction where Tony already knows about the personifications and is on good terms with quite a few of them. In fact some might even be protective of him.


End file.
